1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording apparatus for recording an image on a sheet in accordance with recording data.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional recording apparatus, generally, a pinch roller comes into pressure contact with a carrying roller and the carrying roller is driven and rotated, thereby conveying a recording sheet and executing a predetermined recording onto the conveyed recording sheet. A driving force of a stepping motor or the like is transferred by using a gear train and the like in order to drive the carrying roller.
In the above recording apparatus, a recording head having recording elements which are constructed on a dot unit basis is driven due to the movement of a carriage, one line is recorded, and the recording sheet is conveyed by a distance of the recording of one line every completion of the one-line recording.
In recent years, the realization of a high recording density has progressed more and more and there are many apparatuses in which the recording elements are arranged on a micro unit basis of a few dots/mm.
In such a recording apparatus, for instance, when considering a case where ordinary characters are printed one line by one, a certain space generally exists between the lines and even if there is a difference of a carrying amount of the order of a unit which lies within a range from a few microns to hundreds of microns as a carrying precision among the lines, such a difference cannot be judged by the eyes.
However, for instance, in the case of graphics such that a picture or the like is formed on a micro dot unit basis, with a block graphic character (BGC) such as ruled lines of a table or the like, which have previously been formed on a character unit basis, or the like, the first line and the next line are adjacently formed. Thus, there is a problem such that in the case where a carrying precision is low and a difference of the carrying amount occurs between the lines, for instance, a white line appears between the lines or the lines are overlaid and a black line appears.
Although a carrying precision of a certain extent is needed in the character printing or the like, significances of the carrying speed, sound, and the like are higher. There is a problem such that if graphics or the like are recorded by a driving method which has been set in accordance with the character printing, the carrying precision is low, so that a white line, a black line, or the like appears between the lines.
On the contrary, according to a carrying method in which a largest significance is given to the carrying precision, there is an unpractical problem such that a sheet feeding speed upon character printing which is generally used becomes slow or the like.